


Background Noise

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, fluffy sex, foodplay, handjobs, prompts fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Rafael are distracted from late-night tv. (prompts: Jimmy Fallon; ice cream)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Background Noise

Jimmy Fallon introduces his first guest, but Rafael barely notices. He's only aware of it because the colors from the television change the light that washes across Sonny's face, briefly highlighting up his cheekbones and the sharp line of his nose. 

Sonny squirms when Rafael lifts the spoon from the carton of ice cream and slowly drags it down his sternum, leaving behind a line of salted caramel that he finishes off with a small circle. He holds the spoon to Sonny's lips and smiles when Sonny sucks the spoon clean. 

Rafael leans down and licks the small circle he's made, then follows the line he's drawn back up Sonny's torso. When he reaches the top, the nuzzles against Sonny's neck and bites lightly at his ear. 

"God, you feel so good," Sonny murmurs, one hand cupping the back of Rafael's neck, the other still thrown over his head over the arm of the couch. "So warm."

"You always say that," Rafael replies, lifting up so he can smile down at Sonny. In the changing light from the television, Rafael can see Sonny's eyes clearly for a moment before they fall into shadow again. He kisses Rafael on the mouth, licking the taste of ice cream off his lips. 

Sonny sighs and presses upward, his chest bumping against Rafael's. There's a moment where the sticky residue from the ice cream keeps them pressed together, but it doesn't hurt when Sonny pulls away. 

Rafael straightens up again and looks Sonny over. There are streaks up and down his torso and circles around his belly button. There are damp marks on his shoulders and biceps, and there's even the last hint of ice cream on the tip of his nose. "One more spot, I think," he says, dipping the spoon back into the carton. 

Sonny hisses in pleasure when Rafael smears a dollop of ice cream over his left nipple. "Yes," he manages to get out as Rafael does the same on the right. He's shivering as he eats what's left on the spoon, and he groans deeply as Rafael roughly licks his nipples, alternating his mouth from one to the other until they're both clean. 

Rafael slides his thumbs up and down Sonny's nipples as he shifts lower, grabbing at the waistband of Sonny's pajama pants and snapping it with his teeth. 

Sonny laughs quietly and lifts his hips as Rafael stops playing with his nipples to yank down his pants. His dick bobs out. It's hard, and even in the mild light of the television, Rafael can tell it's flushed. He doesn't both with finesse. He sucks Sonny down fast and pulls lightly at his balls as he slips a hand into his own pajama pants and jerks himself off fast. 

Fallon laughs at some joke the guest tells, but Rafael barely hears it. Sonny's gasping and mewling, thrusting off-tempo into Rafael's mouth as he tries to grab at Rafael's hair, but he can't quite make a fist. He's too close after Rafael's teasing, overstimulated and hyper-responsive to every touch. When Rafael rubs a knuckle behind Sonny's balls, Sonny shouts and presses down against it, upping the pressure on his prostate. 

"Oh god oh Rafael oh god oh fuck oh Rafael," Sonny grinds out, jaw clenched hard as he tries desperately not to come. 

Rafael comes in his own hand, and the shock of his orgasm makes him suck harder on Sonny without thinking. That's all it takes. Sonny groans and shudders and comes. He slumps into the cushions after the first burst of it, but his hips keep bucking as Rafael keeps sucking him until he's panting and squirming in the aftershocks. 

Fallon throws it to commercial, and Rafael wipes his messy hand on his own pants before pulling up Sonny's then slinking up his body to meet him for another kiss. 

"You're amazing," Sonny says. He takes Rafael's kiss with a pleased hum. 

Rafael doesn't answer in words. He just cups Sonny's cheek and deepens the kiss as one commercial folds into the next.


End file.
